


chicken

by tvscreens



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Grinding, Lowercase, M/M, Masochism, Oneshot, Sex, aka they fuck, hxh universe, kinda dubious consent at first, nothing crazy though, this is my first fic ?? i hope u enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvscreens/pseuds/tvscreens
Summary: illumi knew that he had provoked hisoka and realized he would have to suffer the consequences for doing so. but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 242





	chicken

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope u all like this, it’s my first time writing smut about them so i hope it’s ok 0_0 enjoy!

hisoka was aware that he was fucked in the head, but it’s not like he’d do much to change his actions when he thrived purely on impulse and bliss. illumi knew that too, which made him think something was definitely off when hisoka texted him and invited illumi over to “talk” at his apartment. 

but illumi - after multiple colors of emojis and hearts that hisoka sent - decided that it wouldn’t hurt to go to his apartment anyways, since he could always kill hisoka if something grim were to happen. 

illumi wondered what hisoka was planning as one of his butlers escorted him to his house. could it be that the magician purely wanted company? that’d be impossible. hisoka could ask any of his multiple other claimed-to-be allies, even anyone from the troupe before he’d ask someone as bland as himself to come over to have a conversation. perhaps it was more than that, maybe hisoka had plans for hunting killua and gon and didn’t want to mention anything over text. illumi’s mind ran as fast as it could, but decided it would be better to wait and see. 

eventually, after 30 minutes of a completely silent car ride, illumi reached hisoka’s apartment complex.

illumi made his way up towards hisoka’s room, five floors in total, and knocked on his parter - no - hisoka’s door. 

the door swung open within a few seconds and hisoka peeked out from behind it, smirking.

“so illu decided to show, didn’t he?” hisoka beemed. from what illumi could tell, the magician had recently showered, a fresh scent of strawberries and bubblegum clinging to his pale skin. illumi would never admit it- but hisoka definitely knew how to clean himself up. 

“i will smack that smirk off your face if you don’t shut up. what did you call me here for.” illumi stated after a moment, a knowing grin pulling at hisoka’s lips. 

“that’s a bit harsh, but i’ve told you already, i simply want to have some company this evening.” hisoka blinked and illumi wasn’t able to see any sort of playful or suggestive glint in his eyes, which concerned the assassin even more.

“come in.” hisoka swung the door open and leaned against it a bit too sensually. illumi let himself inside, subconsciously feeling for his needles in his pocket. 

“why did you invite me out of anyone else?” illumi asked.

hisoka paused for a moment, still keeping his playful exterior present, wondering if illumi was genuinely curious or had a mean intent by his words. it was always hard to tell what emotions illumi applied when he talked- if he even applied any at all.

“because, i honestly prefer you out of anyone else that was an option. does that bother you?” 

“no.” 

hisoka turned on his heels, walking towards the living room. illumi had been there a few times before, but only regarding business. this time he actually took notice to small details that hisoka had displayed in his house, although there were few. not a single picture was hanging on his walls or sitting on a table, no charms that could’ve been from any sort of trip or vacation. the zoldyck family may have their issues, but illumi could recall multiple family pictures hanging up in certain rooms, and heirlooms that the family had in their possession. 

something felt unnerving about the lack of hospitality hisoka’s apartment had to offer, especially for someone as vibrant as himself. 

“come sit illumi, i didn’t invite you to inspect my house.” hisoka said, legs crossed.

“i just haven’t actually looked around before. i realized that and was curious.”

“the absence of stuff is mainly because i don’t stay in one place for long.” hisoka cleared his throat and glanced around his room. “do you watch any tv?” a slight hint of discomfort in his voice.

“not really, sometimes when i can’t fall asleep in hotels. but that would be it.” 

hisoka laughed and clicked on a certain channel.

“you’re something, illu.” hisoka pointed at the tv and smirked. “look at this show, it’s about murder cases and how forensics solve them.” 

illumi sighed. “i think i could do that, forensics can be simple if you understand the mechanics.” 

“ok genius, is that another thing they taught you at the zoldyck family prison?” 

“yes, actually.” hisoka laughed again and hit illumi on the leg, causing illumi become tense. the feeling he got from it was different from harmful intent, which made illumi freeze up.

hisoka seemed to catch on by how illumi’s aura heightened in power. 

“do you dislike contact no matter the context?” 

illumi lifted his finger to his lips and thought for a moment. “it’s just not something i’m used to feeling in a casual way.” 

hisoka nodded, staring into illumi’s dark irises. 

“how cute, you’re very strange.” 

“and you aren’t strange?” 

hisoka scoffed and shook his head. “i know that i am fucked up quite well, thank you, but at least i can handle a simple tap on the thigh without tensing up.” 

so illumi placed his hand on hisoka’s thigh, scanning hisoka’s face for a reaction. but hisoka only smirked. 

“that’s very bold of you to do.” he stated.

“ok, taking my hand away now.” illumi muttered. 

“then i suppose it’s my turn...” hisoka said. 

“i’m not playing some stupid game hisok-“ 

hisoka slipped his hand under illumi’s shirt and placed it against his chest. illumi didn’t move, he couldn’t- but he didn’t dislike it either, which made him hate the situation more and more by the second. 

“you aren’t disliking this, illu,” hisoka said bluntly as if he could read illumi’s mind, beginning to rub his fingers against illumi’s abs. 

“i never said that i did either.” hisoka surprisingly drew his hand back and stared at illumi.

“your turn.” 

and for some god forsaken reason, illumi reached his hand out and placed it behind hisoka’s neck, feeling his hair stand up on its ends. hisoka leaned into illumi’s touch and sighed softly. illumi stared at the other, not drawing his hand away. 

“i quite enjoy this, you know.” hisoka practically purred, closing his eyes. 

“i don’t know how to feel about this.” but illumi’s hand stayed. 

hisoka sat up and lifted his head away from illumi’s hand. 

“it’s my turn now.” 

illumi nodded, now noticing the infamous glint in hisoka’s eyes. 

hisoka lifted illumi up and placed him on his lap, causing the illumi to instinctively straddle him. 

“shit.” illumi sighed. illumi knew that he had provoked hisoka and realized he would have to suffer the consequences for doing so. but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

the magician snaked his hands up and down illumi’s legs and was giggling softly as if he were a child with a new toy to play with. illumi leaned back, palms against hisoka’s knees, and let hisoka explore his body. the pads of hisoka’s fingers worked circles into the assassins skin, slowly moving up his thighs.

“illu, if i were to kiss you right now, would you kill me?” hisoka asked, barely above a whisper while his golden eyes sunk into illumi’s lifeless ones. 

“no, not right now, but i might later.” 

hisoka laughed and licked his lips “that’s promising enough for me.” 

hisoka leaned in, closing the distance between himself and illumi, fingers ghosting against illumi’s collar bones. 

their lips collided and meshed together perfectly, illumi’s smaller ones softly pressing against the other’s. hisoka took initiative with illumi’s relaxed face and began moving his lips in a pattern against the assassins, hoping illumi would begin to move in sync. hisoka’s hands trailed down illumi’s side, causing illumi’s hips to twitch slightly against his own, making hisoka groan into the kiss. illumi began to move against hisoka’s lips, his mouth slightly open. hisoka noticed illumi’s rookie mistake and slid his tongue into his mouth, licking at everything he could. he could feel illumi’s face become stiff from surprise, but he quickly adjusted. illumi started to move his tongue against hisoka’s, their mouths and bodies firmly pressed against each other. 

hisoka was the first to pull away, panting and taking in deep breaths. illumi sat still on hisoka’s lap, taking in small huffs of air, blank expression unwavering .

“god.” hisoka hissed out, already feeling his dick begin to tent in his pants. 

“why did you stop.” illumi asked, tilting his head to the side. his long ebony hair ghosting around him.

“stop being cocky.” 

illumi smiled softly for a moment and placed his hands against hisoka’s chest.

“could i try something?”

“be my guest, love. even if you intend to kill me right now, i’d be content with that too.” hisoka leaned against the couch they were sitting on, anticipating illumi’s request. 

illumi lifted up hisoka’s shirt, nudging his arms so he could slide it off. hisoka raised a brow, but remained silent. illumi then moved his face down, eye level with hisoka’s chest, and moved his lips towards hisoka’s nipple.

hisoka’s mouth dropped open as he felt illumi’s tongue press against his bud, choking back a moan. 

“illu, what the fuck are you doing.” hisoka breathed out shakily, feeling illumi softly bite and suck on his nipple, tongue swirling against it. 

illumi pulled back after a moment, a string of spit connecting his body to hisoka’s. 

“i thought it’d be something you would enjoy.” illumi said softly, looking out the window of hisoka’s apartment, the lit up city sparkling under the moon.

hisoka dumbly nodded, completely sure that illumi felt his clothed erection press up against illumi’s ass. 

“you’re gonna make me lose my mind if you do anything else like that.” hisoka whispered, leaning in towards illumi’s neck. 

illumi felt teeth rake against his neck suddenly, making him roll his hips against hisoka’s. hisoka practically growled and slid his hands down illumi’s back and cupped his ass. illumi let out a breathy noise, hisoka biting down harder, knowing it would leave a mark for at least a week. 

illumi rolled his hips against hisoka’s erection again, pressing down firmly against the other. hisoka hissed and pulled away from illumi’s neck, grabbing at his shirt. 

“off. now.” hisoka said sharply, watching illumi slide his shirt off with ease. his ebony hair fell and swayed around his body, contrasting against his pale skin. hisoka then realized how beautiful illumi was, even if he knew deep down ever since the hunter exam. 

“you’re so pretty like this, lovely.” hisoka said, rubbing his hands against illumi’s sides. illumi didn’t respond, simply staring into hisoka’s eyes. 

“do you want to keep going?” hisoka asked.

“i do.” illumi said. “but i’ve never done this much before. the only thing i’ve done is kissed people for missions.” hisoka nodded and expected that much, but was still surprised at how good illumi was at everything he’d done so far. 

“tell me if you don’t like something.” hisoka muttered, grazing his eyes across illumi’s bare chest. 

“ok.”

hisoka leaned in to kiss illumi, and this time illumi met him halfway. hisoka’s lips viciously moved against the assassin’s, biting illumi’s lip until he could taste blood. illumi rolled his hips against hisoka’s in a pattern, his bare chest flush against hisoka’s own. 

while hisoka was kissing illumi, his hands got to work, kneading illumi’s ass with his hands. spit, blood, and lips colliding. 

illumi whimpered at a particularly hard squeeze from hisoka, hips stuttering against hisoka’s erection.

“shit.” hisoka hissed. “let me take my pants off.” hisoka said, pulling away from illumi. 

illumi climbed off of hisoka’s lap, stripping himself while hisoka did as well. in moments, hisoka and illumi were left just in their boxers. 

“are you sure, illu.” hisoka asked again, more seriously this time. 

illumi nodded, his legs crossed. “i feel good.” hisoka smiled at illumi’s strange innocence and lifted him into his lap again. 

“how do you want me.” illumi asked. 

“like this, you riding on my dick.” hisoka whispered in illum’s ear, his hips pressing up against illumi’s. hisoka could feel illumi’s dick twitching against his own, making his mind high with lust. 

“fuck. i need to get lube and shit.” hisoka groaned, grabbing illumi’s thighs and lifting him up with him. “going to my room.”

illumi sprinkled kisses along hisoka’s jaw and neck, occasionally nipping at his skin. hisoka could barely contain himself, shaking and filled with euphoria. 

they finallly made it to his room and hisoka sat illumi down on his bed while he dug in his nightstand drawer for what he needed. 

“take your underwear off, love.” hisoka asked when he returned to the bed, a condom and lube in hand. illumi shimmied his underwear off, his dick springing free. hisoka moaned lowly and climbed on top of illumi, staring at his erection. 

it was beautiful, pale and flush, the head dripping with precum. 

“fuck... i need to prep you.” hisoka said, thankful for clipping his middle and index finger short before illumi arrived. 

illumi spread his legs, aware of what was to come to a certain extent. 

hisoka lowered himself to illumi’s puckered hole, his fingers ghosting over his entrance, hardly holding himself together at the thought of illumi falling apart from his actions. 

“do it.” illumi asked, wiggling his hips side to side. 

hisoka lubed his fingers up, sticking his index against illumi’s entrance. hisoka pushed in slowly, illumi accepting hisoka’s finger easily. 

“this feels weird.” illumi grumbled, squeezing against hisoka’s finger. 

“ah, it will feel amazing in a few moments, don’t worry.” hisoka said softly, starting to slowly pump his finger in and out of illumi while attempting to stretch his walls. illumi’s eyes screwed shut, well aware of his vulnerability at the moment. his shirt and pants were discarded in hisoka’s living room, leaving him without a weapon- if hisoka were to attack him at this moment- 

“i’m not going to hurt you, relax.” hisoka said. “i can practically hear your brain overthinking, let loose for me.” 

“you can add another finger i think.” illumi said, keeping hisoka’s words in mind. hisoka complied, prodding his middle finger in beside his index, finally feeling the pressure of illumi’s walls around him. hisoka scissored and stretched his fingers inside of illumi, making sure not to go too deep yet. 

“move.” illumi breathed out, hips pushing down against hisoka. hisoka curled his fingers against illumi, searching for that special spot. he moved deeper, exploring and filling out illumi to the best of his ability. 

“shit!” illumi moaned loudly, his back arching and thighs shaking as hisoka found his prostate. hisoka licked his lips, absorbing illumi’s moan, wanting to hear it over and over. 

“do-“ illumi panted. “do that again, hisoka.” 

“as you wish.” hisoka said, prodding against illumi’s prostate for a fraction of a second, just enough to let illumi have a taste. illumi whimpered, hips shaking against hisoka. 

“i’m ready.” illumi said, his blunt tone returning to his voice.

“just a moment.” hisoka said, using another moment to stretch out ilumi more. he then pulled his fingers out, discarded his underwear and quickly rolled a condom onto his length while illumi watched. 

“your bigger than i thought you’d be.” illumi said, eyes wide. hisoka smirked and basked in satisfaction. 

“that’s why i took another few moments to prep you. i really wouldn’t like hurting you during your first time- i’d feel dreadful.”

illumi nodded and stayed quiet, looking into hisoka’s eyes as he waited for something to happen. 

“but i can’t wait to make you lose composure.” hisoka whispered, hands ghosting along illumi’s pale skin. he then aligned himself with illumi, teasingly circling the head of his dick around illumi’s entrance. 

“god damnit soka, please.” illumi practically begged, glaring at hisoka. without allowing another second to pass, hisoka rammed into illumi roughly, hips stuttering at the feeling of being flush against the assassin. illumi moaned and lolled his head back against the bed, eyes screwed shut. hisoka began to move, hip movement consistent, eyes unwavering as he ate up illumi’s blissful expression. 

“faster.” illumi begged as hisoka began to set a pace. he thrusted his hips flush against illumi’s, leaning down to kiss illumi roughly as he filled him up. 

illumi’s mouth hung open as hisoka explored, tongue tracing over his teeth and gums as illumi sobbed and bucked his hips, longing for more. 

hisoka quickened his pace even more, violently thrusting into illumi, causing illumi to scream out in discomfort and pleasure. hisoka moaned deeply, fingers pressing bruises into illumi’s hips. illumi scratched at hisoka’s back, nails scraping down the expanse of his shoulder blades and spine. hisoka lost his mind at the feeling of being ripped apart as he fucked into illumi. 

“im close.” illumi said, grinding down against hisoka to the best of his ability. hisoka thrusted in deep and hard, moaning loudly as he chased both of their highs. 

hisoka’s mind felt awfully numb, the only thing he was able to focus on was the movement of his hips, lust, and illumi. 

“moan for me love.” hisoka said, leaning into illumi’s neck. 

“hisoka please! fuck. please fuck me harder.” illumi cried out, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. hisoka railed into him, unbearably close to his high while illumi chanted out incoherent moans.

hisoka finished with a loud moan, sinking into illumi’s body, hitting his prostate dead on. illumi wailed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he finished, cum coating his own chest and hisoka’s. 

hisoka collapsed against illumi, not caring how sweat and cum stuck against his body uncomfortably. they both caught their breath for a few moments, still basking in the afterglow of reaching their climaxes. 

illumi was the first to speak. “can you get a towel, i feel gross now.” hisoka scoffed, lifting his head up to look illumi in the face. 

“sure thing princess, not even a thank you for the best sex of your life?” hisoka said, coating his words sickeningly in sarcasm. 

“i have to admit is was good, thanks.” illumi blushed, eyes still closed. 

“how sincere of you.” 

hisoka then got a towel from his bathroom and cleaned illumi up carefully, hands rubbing over all of the marks he’d left on him. 

once he was done with cleaning illumi up, he gave the towel to illumi and pointed to his back. 

“your turn.” 

“shut up.” illumi hissed but complied, rubbing the damp towel against hisoka’s shallow wounds. 

“you’re too sweet, illu.” hisoka sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“and you’re gross.” illumi scoffed as he wiped the blood off of hisoka’s back, the magician never flinching. 

“i’ll remember that.” 

“shut it or this will never happen again.” 

“whatever, i know you love me.” 

~


End file.
